


[ART] How to accidentally a family

by prompt_fills



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Art forAijja's adorable story:How Clint quits SHIELD at an early age, and then happens to stumble into an ownership of a farm, some animals and children. It's all an accident really. Everything is fine, if little lonely, before Nat calls in a favour and then Clint is just happy that his kids are away for the summer.





	[ART] How to accidentally a family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to accidentally a family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972405) by [Aijja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijja/pseuds/Aijja). 




End file.
